


Kinda I Want To

by snail_emoji



Category: Original Work, Sci-Fi - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Communication, Demon Hunters, Demons, Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Genital Piercing, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Angst, Secret Relationship, Succubi & Incubi, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_emoji/pseuds/snail_emoji
Summary: Marc and Jasper are a vampire/werewolf duo studying at the Academy of the White Flame, a law-and-order organization in a world where humans and demons have always co-existed, apprehending the demons that abuse their strength.A mission to find a fugitive incubus sends them both to a popular new gay club in Manhattan. Marc is forced to confront his feelings for Jasper. Things get messy. They'll probably save the day anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Previously titled "If I Was Your Vampire"-  
> OKAY HI SO this is the first thing i've published on the internet in a long as fuck time  
> Basically the premise here is these two dudes are roommates and designated permanent buddies at this military academy in like. a present day AU where humans and demons have always existed together, and also vampires and werewolves exist as subtypes of those groups  
> Marc is this little dorky ginger l33t haxx0r vampire enthusiast-turned-vampire due to a mission gone awry and Jasper is this Very Gay native american dude who was on the run from his Tragic Past until marc found him in the woods and they agreed to hike to a vantage point together where they'd get rescued. Bonding ensued, mutual crushes and pining began, confusing feelings were had. And tonight, those feelings will be dealt with in a constructive manner  
> (they're gonna fuck)

Logically, Marc didn’t know why he was so scared. He’d been through a lot since joining the Academy of the White Flame, including being shot at, bitten, stung, stranded in the forest, turned into a vampire, and left for dead. He could get through that; he could get through anything. Except he hadn’t expected “anything” to include standing with Jasper right across the street from Prism, a hugely popular gay bar situated right in the middle of Christopher Street, Manhattan.  
“We’re knee-deep in history, here, Fangs,” Jasper said loudly over the noise of traffic. “Stonewall Inn is right around the corner! This is where it all started, baby!”  
Marc stood stiffly, untouched by Jasper’s enthusiasm. The anxiety he felt welled when he took in Jasper’s outfit. He wore a a tight black jacket, a cashmere scarf around his neck, silver bracelets around his wrists and purple polish on his nails, not to mention black leather pants that looked painted on. He’d also put his long black hair up into a ponytail to show off the silver rings in his pointed furry ears, and glittery shimmer topped his high cheekbones and made his light brown skin look as if it glowed. Marc couldn’t take his eyes off him. Shit.  
“S-so,” Marc stuttered out, eager to keep his mind on track. “The target is in there, if Samson’s hunch is right. This club popped up out of nowhere a couple months ago and is drawing people in droves.”  
“And that’s suspicious?” “Only because, A: they employ strippers, and B: we’ve consistently detected demonic energy in and around the club. Put it together, and it seems like a solid recipe for occupation by an incubus.”  
“So, how are we supposed to know who it is? They shapeshift all the time.”  
This mission was a little over Marc’s head, even as a lieutenant, and he knew it, but he wasn’t about to show it. “I guess just be wary of insanely hot guys,” he answered tentatively.  
“Not counting me, of course,” Jasper said with a smirk. “Let’s get this done.”  
Marc went red as Jasper clasped his hand and pulled him across the street. Christ, how was he going to keep a clear head like this?  
They approached the bouncer, a muscle-bound man with a shaved head. Marc didn’t flinch as he flashed his perfectly faked ID, but the bouncer gave him a second glance. Looking past him at Jasper, he barked, “You tellin’ me this eighth-grader is twenty-one?”  
Jasper rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and trust me, he’ll be popular. Gonna let us in or not?”  
Marc grimaced, but even as the bouncer frowned skeptically, he waved them in. Darkness and loud, bumping music swallowed them both as soon as they passed through the door. Marc wasn’t surprised to see that the clientele were mostly men. Some looked effeminate and stylish, kind of like Jasper, but others looked like men he wouldn’t be surprised to find lifting weights or even playing football. “Hey,” Marc shouted, “What did you mean, “I’ll be popular”?”  
Jasper shrugged as he looked around. “You’re really fuckin’ cute. That’s all.”  
That’s _all?! _Marc thought as his stomach flipped. But before he could dwell on the bold compliment, Jasper’s whole face lit up and and he yelled, “Yasmina!”__  
Marc turned around and narrowly avoided being bowled over by a seven-foot-tall woman(?) in a beehive hairdo who enveloped Jasper in a massive hug.  
“Bitch. Where. Have. You. Been!?” Yasmina demanded, gripping Jasper by the shoulders and sending sprinkles of glitter flying off her long red dress.  
“Out and about, honey, but I missed it here.”  
“And we missed you! You’ve got to do a song while you’re here, with your voice like a damn angel.”  
“God, that sounds good, but,” Jasper leaned in and said confidentially, “I’m here on business.”  
Yasmina rolled her heavily-lashed eyes. “Always so mysterious. Well, I won’t get in your way.” Only then did she take notice of Marc, watching the scene nervously, and her eyebrows jumped. “And who’s this little sweetie?”  
“Uh, uh--”  
“This is my partner, Marc,” Jasper said, unruffled. “He’s part of the business.”  
Yasmina gave a sly grin. “Oooh, okay...well, damn, Jasper, you always did like the short ones. I’ll leave you two alone. Come find me later, though!”  
She sauntered away, leaving Marc reeling. Jasper sighed. “So, I actually used to come to Christopher all the time. We’re probably gonna run into some other people I know.”  
“B-but, um...” Marc’s throat felt dry.  
“What’s the deal?” He swallowed. “Yasmina, did she think we..that you and I are, uh...”  
Jasper’s ear twitched and he held up a hand. “One second. I think Samson’s trying to talk to me. Hey, put your earbud in real quick. You’ll need it.”  
Marc fished his earbud out of his pocket and put it in. It crackled for a second before Samson’s voice came through. “Hey. We got your coordinates. You both made it in fine?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay. Listen. After this I won’t be able to talk to you. The interference from all the energy is getting strong. If you encounter someone you suspect, whatever you do, avoid eye contact. Incubi gain strength from both eye contact and physical touch. Basically, to be safe, both of you just keep it in your pants until you catch the guy. Got it?”  
“Got it,” Jasper said flatly.  
“Alright, you’re cutting out on my end. This is goodbye. Don’t fuck it up.”  
Samson was gone as soon as he had come. The earbud fell silent. “Alright,” Jasper said, stretching. “Why don’t we split up? We just have to look around for anyone who seems, uh, incubus-ish. If anything happens to you, talk to me over the earbuds. I’ll try to keep an eye out for you.”  
“O-okay,” Marc said shakily, and watched as Jasper disappeared into the crowd.  
Where to start, Marc wondered? He didn’t think he should try to talk to any of the half-dressed men gyrating on poles, or any random strangers either. Maybe, then, start with the staff?  
He combed the room and saw the bar, then started edging toward it. Tentatively he claimed a seat and rested his arms on the counter. A bartender in a v-neck strode up. “What’ll you have?”  
“Oh, uh. I’m driving, so...soda?” He was surprised how easily the lie rolled off his tongue.  
“Sure. We’ve got Pepsi products.”  
“Mountain Dew, please.”  
Moments later the bartender slid a glass of Dew across the counter. Marc took a sip, suddenly realizing how thirsty he’d been.  
“Hey, kid.”  
Marc felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to his right to look at the tall man in a button down and light brown, short hair beside him. He was maybe thirty or thirty-five. “You got a lighter I could borrow?”  
“Ah, no, sorry.”  
“Eh, oh well. You new here? Never seen you around.”  
“Yeah, I am. Marcus Lee,” he said, and tentatively offered his hand. The man shook it firmly. “Jack Flanagan. Enjoying the place?”  
“I actually am. Hell of a club.”  
“Yeah, it is! Second only to Stonewall down the street.”  
“Never been anywhere like this, honestly.”  
“No?” The man looked him up and down. “No, guess you wouldn’t have. C’mon, kid, how old are you really? Sixteen, seventeen?”  
Eighteen, Marc very nearly said indignantly, but he caught himself in time. “No, I really am twenty-one. I know I don’t look it, but I swear.”  
He shrugged. “Ah, sixteen or twenty-one, at least you’re getting this done while you’re young. I didn’t come out until I was thirty-five.”  
Marc almost choked on his drink. “Oh, I--! I mean, yeah, but I’m...uh...”  
Jack gave him a strange look as he sipped his glass of draft beer. “Not quite, eh? Nobody you’re interested in?”  
“I...” Marc began, but he trailed off. What was there to say about it, really? “It’s complicated.”  
Jack chuckled. “That just means it’s very simple and you don’t want to say it.”  
“Heh. True,” Marc admitted. He took a deep breath and blushed. Images of Jasper flashed across his mind—dancing, laughing and baring his sharp teeth, pinning his hair back, stretching, trading smiles.  
“Okay, yeah. There’s a guy that I…really like.” There it was, he’d finally said it out loud. It kind of did feel like a weight had been lifted.  
After a pause Jack probed, “But he doesn’t like you?”  
“Actually, no. I’m starting to think it’s the opposite.”  
“Yeah? Then what’s the problem?”  
“Well...” Marc could feel the words fighting to come out all at once, now that they finally had somewhere to go. “For one thing, our work wouldn’t allow it since we’re supposed to be around-the-clock partners. For another, up until like three months ago when we met I thought I was totally straight. Or I thought, but then I think about stuff in retrospect and realize maybe I’ve been into guys this whole time? And that’s confusing enough without him being…this fucking…ridiculously confident, badass, gorgeous, angelic person who’s like, miles out of my league but hits on me anyway for some reason. I don’t know what he wants from me. I don’t know what to do.”  
Jack sat there, his eyebrows raised. “Huh. That is kind of complicated.”  
Marc rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to word-vomit like that, much less to a complete stranger.  
“But you know what? It’s got a simple solution.”  
Marc looked up, surprised and listening.  
Jack shrugged. “If you think he’s waiting on you to make a move, then make one. You can start small if you’re scared to be bold. He probably knows that you don’t know what you’re doing. But if he’s a decent, understanding guy, he’ll guide you. These things aren’t that difficult unless you force them to be.”  
Marc blinked. That was...actually sound advice. Maybe if he just stopped agonizing and just tried something small, he’d finally get somewhere? After a moment, he nodded and said, “Uh...thank you.”  
“No problem, kid. Hey, it’s your first big night out. Let me buy you a drink.”  
“Oh, uh, I can’t really--”  
“Aw, c’mon,” Jack said, and clapped him on the back. “Hey! Santino! Get my friend here a Hawaiian Punchout!”  
“Sure, Jack. Who’s your friend?” asked the same bartender from earlier.  
“New kid. Marc, this is the owner of Prism.”  
“Santino DePalma,” he said, and stuck out his hand. Marc shook it, and suddenly it struck him that this was the perfect person to talk to.  
“Marcus Lee. Um, Mr. DePalma, I’ve gotta ask, how’d this club get so big out of nowhere? People love it.”  
“You trying to steal my trade secrets, kid?” Mr. DePalma said, but under his joking tone Marc saw him go tense.  
“It’s, ah...nothing in particular, really. I hired an acclaimed interior designer...that might have done the trick. Oh, your drink.”  
Marc watched him suspiciously as he slid a glass full of pulpy yellow liquid to him across the counter. “Excuse me,” he said, and darted off into the darkness.  
“Eh, that Santino. Never a second to stop and talk,” Jack said. “Well, cheers!”  
Tentatively, Marc raised his glass and clinked it against Jack’s, then took a sip. To his surprise, the cocktail barely tasted of alcohol, just citrus and whatever other flavors they poured in there to hide it. “This is good,” he said as he took small sips.  
“Yeah, that one’s my favorite. Don’t go too fast, though. It’ll fuck you up, you’re so little.” Jack chuckled.  
Even though he couldn’t taste it, Marc felt the alcohol warm his stomach. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but...what could a few sips hurt? Especially on someone else’s tab.  
He looked around and began to feel pleasantly light. Wow, whatever was in that drink, it was strong. He couldn’t imagine why he’d been so stressed earlier; he was having fun!  
And then by pure chance, his gaze wandered around the room, past the dancers, over benches and tables and dancing bodies to where Jasper stood. Where Jasper stood very, very close to a man Marc had never seen before. The man had tanned skin and dark brown, shaggy hair and wore a midriff-baring crop top. Jasper was...laughing, and smiling down at him. The man tilted his head to whisper in Jasper’s ear, and Marc was sure he saw their hands brush together.  
The alcohol wasn’t really making him tipsy anymore, all of a sudden. He just felt sick. “I...I gotta go to the bathroom,” he said in a shaking voice.  
Jack turned and followed Marc’s eyes, then stiffened. “That tall one with all the hair, ‘s that your guy?”  
“Yeah. One second.”  
“Aw, hey, wait—“  
“I gotta go,” Marc said firmly, slid off the stool and cut through the crowd, ducked into a hallway and shut himself in the empty bathroom.  
No. No, he wasn’t sick. But what he had just seen made his stomach pitch. He leaned over the sink, his arms weak. He felt so _fucking _stupid.__  
Marc’s reflection greeted him in the new, crystal clear mirror above the sink. He brushed his messy red hair out of his face, studying his own deathly pale complexion, sharp and elfish nose with a dusting of freckles and thin lips barely concealing his fangs. Then he watched his own rust-red eyes and wanted to scream as they glassed over with pain. Why did he have it so bad for Jasper that the sight of him mingling and flirting with some other man put a lump in his throat? Why was he about to cry over something this small? This meaningless?  
_You’re kidding yourself _, he thought as he blinked back the tears. _This isn’t meaningless at all. Not to me. _____  
He straightened his back rapidly and swallowed when he heard the door swing open. “Shit, Marc, I’m really sorry.”  
He turned around to see Jack standing there, wincing. He sniffed. “It’s nothing.”  
“Nah, it really isn’t,” Jack said, and came to stand beside him at the sink. “That’s gotta fuckin’ hurt.”  
Marc opened his mouth to keep denying it, but couldn’t think of a thing to say. He let out his breath in a defeated gush. “Yeah, it does.” he said quietly.  
“You know what? Fuck him,” Jack said firmly. “He doesn’t know a good thing when he’s got it. But you and me? We’re having fun, right?”  
Marc looked up to see Jack smiling, and he felt just a little bit better. “Y-yeah.”  
“And you’re not gonna let him spoil that,” Jack said softly, as he rested a hand on Marc’s shoulder and...pulled him just a little bit closer.  
Startled, Marc watched Jack’s eyes go half-lidded as his voice darkened. “C’mon, let’s take your mind off of it,” he whispered, and leaned in.  
“Wha--?” Marc put a hand on Jack’s chest, pushing back slightly. “Wait, what are you doing?”  
Jack looked down impatiently. “Hey, kid, you’re overthinking this. Isn’t that how you got here? Shut up a while and enjoy yourself.”  
He’d scarcely finished his sentence before pressing Marc against the sink. Marc’s whole face was aflame and his knees shook. He turned his head and just barely managed to avoid their lips coming together. What was happening finally sank in and his blood ran cold. _No, no! _he thought. _I don’t want this! Not with you! _____  
Panic took hold of him and he struggled against Jack’s grip, but he was outmatched. “Please, wait, no!”  
The twisting and turning didn’t deter Jack. Marc felt his hot breath in his ear as he bit his earlobe, making him gasp. “Fuck, you’re making me hot,” Jack growled, and he shrank back at the sound. Then Jack’s mouth was on Marc’s exposed throat and his skin erupted in shudders. He sucked hard enough to leave bruises and even as he struggled he was horrified by how good it felt. But he didn’t want it like this.  
“You said you’re a virgin? Maybe that’s why your guy thinks he’s too good for you. But hey...”  
Jack’s hand crept up Marc’s shirt and splayed over his bare skin. “How about I show you the ropes instead? By the time I’m done with you he’ll be begging for a turn...”  
Then the hand snaked lower and Marc thrashed against him, desperate to stop this before it went entirely too far.  
“But I don’t really like sharing,” Jack hissed, and went to pull down his zipper.  
The bathroom door slammed open with so much force it ricocheted off the wall. Marc and Jack both turned. Jasper stood in the doorway, absolutely seething.  
Jack only glanced over his shoulder curiously. “Well, look who finally decided to—“  
Before he could finish, Jasper bounded across the room and wrested Jack off of Marc, then threw him against the brick wall with such force that the back of his head struck it with a sickening crack. He gathered Jack’s collar in his fist and went nose-to-nose with him. “I really should fucking kill you.”  
“Yeah? And he should thank me,” Jack spat, shoving Jasper’s hand away. “He’s a nice kid. Deserves better than to have the likes of you yanking his chain.”  
Marc’s eyes went wide as Jasper stilled, visibly shaken. He inclined his head, lowered his gaze and spoke in an even growl. “This,” he said, gesturing slightly towards Marc, “is nothing like that.”  
“You used me. You led me on.”  
“You know I didn’t have a choice.”  
“Uh, what exactly is going on right now?” Marc squeaked from the corner he’d backed into.  
“Yeah, why don’t you tell him all about how you played with my fucking heart until you got bored? How you got on a bus to Chicago and ghosted on the guy you owed your goddamn life?”  
“I couldn’t afford to refuse anything you offered me. And I was willing to pay the price for it.”  
“So that’s what eight months came down to. A fuckin’ business transaction. You’re a piece of work. I wanted to spare this kid the experience of getting his heart broken by the now-infamous tramp Jasper Little Deer.”  
Jasper’s lips curled into a snarl. “For someone who was taking advantage of a vulnerable teenage runaway, you’re really convinced that you were a victim.”  
“You’re growing a hell of a body count, sources say. At least quit stringing Marc along and cut him loose.”  
Jasper squared his shoulders and clenched his jaw while his eyes gleamed in a downright terrifying manner. “You don’t actually know a single thing about me, Jack, and you sure the _fuck _don’t know a thing about Marc. You’ve got no power over me, and you’ve picked on the one and only person I’d be willing to kill for. So you decide whether I need another reason to cut your throat where you stand.”__  
Jack stood stock still, flaring his nose and stewing. “What is it?” he snapped after a tense few moments. “What does he have that I don’t have? What do you feel for him that you couldn’t for me?”  
Marc’s gaze darted back and forth between them and he felt tempted to speak up, say there was nothing actually between them—not mutually, certainly not—  
But then he saw the softening of Jasper’s stare and an unmistakable flush at his cheeks, like he’d been shaken to his core.  
“All you need to know about him and me,” Jasper murmured, his eyes gleaming, “is that he’s _mine. _”__  
Marc felt nailed to the floor. He stared at the two, who stared at each other.  
After what felt like a thousand years, Jack’s gaze slid downward and he took a step back, then turned. He glared balefully at Marc. “Don’t say you weren’t warned,” he muttered, then strode forward, flung open the door and disappeared into the darkness and pulsing sound.  
The silence that followed nearly deafened Marc. This was a lot to take in.  
“You probably have questions,” Jasper volunteered, sort of sheepishly putting his hands in his pockets.  
“A few.”  
“Well, the long and short of it is, after I bailed on the gangs and ran east, I ended up in NYC and through some local clubs, I met Jack, and he took me under his wing. He knew I was broke with no connections, so he let me stay with him for a while. Now, that came with some conditions to fill on my part…”  
“I get it,” Marc interrupted, not really wanting the gory details, “he’d pay you to sleep with him.”  
“I mean…it was more like I had everything I needed as long as I kept him happy. But he got a little too attached, and by the time I’d decided to head to Chicago and go west from there, he was basically obsessed with me. I switched to a burner cell and hopped on a bus. I knew there’d be people looking for me in New York, so I wasn’t too concerned about him hating me for vanishing. Wasn’t expecting to run into him here though.”  
He met Marc’s eyes for a brief second. “I’m really, really sorry you got involved in that. He didn’t hurt you, did he?”  
Marc shook his head. “No. Just felt me up. You caught him just in time.”  
Jasper glowered, his whole frame tensing. “I swear to god, nobody had better lay another hand on you.”  
Marc grimaced outwardly but went red and felt a little shiver at Jasper’s protective stance. “He’s gone now, and it’s totally all ancient history, right? Now we can get back to work.”  
Jasper jumped. “Oh yeah! I found him! The incubus!”  
Marc started. “You did!? Who is he?”  
“Eh. Well,” Jasper winced, “as it turns out…”  
“What?”  
“...well, he’s tonight’s headlining act.”  
Frowning, Marc dug around in his pocket for the flyer about tonight’s event. “Uh, Trent Fox?”  
“Super cliché name, I know, but his performance works. He uses his powers to attract customers, and then performing gives him more strength. My guess is the owner probably made a deal with this guy to get his club off the ground.”  
“That’s how it’s so popular! An illegal incubus stripper!”  
“Yep. And this one’s pretty powerful. He actually had me earlier. If I wasn’t so damn weak for blue eyes...”  
That brought Marc up short. Earlier...Jasper hadn’t been just out flirting with some guy? He’d been caught by the incubus?  
“If I hadn’t noticed you running off in here, I might never have gotten away. So that sleaze actually did me a favor.”  
Relief washed over Marc. God, he felt stupid for having been so jealous, but still. “S-so! As soon as goes on and he’s out in the open...”  
“We apprehend him,” Jasper finished, fingering the blaster at his hip. “Hope we won’t have to get too violent.”  
“ _Que será, será, _” Marc quoted, and they walked out the door to join the crowd.__

__

_____ _

“Everybody having a good night tonight?”  
The MC’s voice boomed through the club, earning a few “woo”s in response.  
“Well, everybody get ready to get hot and heavy, because tonight, I give you Prism’s very own...Trennnnt Fooooox!”  
“Christ, this is cheesy,” Marc muttered.  
“Heeeere’s Johnny!” Jasper joked, and Marc nearly choked on his soda laughing. “Okay, okay. I’ll go get in position.”  
“Cool. We’ll get him easy.”  
“Hope so.”  
Marc weaved through the crowd, positioning himself so that he and Jasper would be flanking the catwalk as the incubus walked on stage. The lights dimmed, and slow, bumping and grinding music started up. A spotlight skimmed over the stage, then settled on a far corner. A shadow cut through the light.  
Trent Fox had just taken the stage. Men applauded and wolf-whistled as he slinked forward like a tomcat. Oh, my. Marc had seen him earlier, but now that he was looking...god. He could see why Jasper had almost gotten snared. He looked like a Greek statue come to life, with thick dark hair, piercing eyes, a strong jaw and bronze skin, and legs that went on for miles. Gorgeous, Marc thought, then blinked and came back to himself. Jesus! This guy was powerful. But with just a few more feet of stage, he wouldn’t be for much longer.  
Trent strutted down the catwalk, staring out into the literally hypnotized crowd, and paying Marc no attention. He slowed, then took one step...then another...then...  
The earbud crackled to life and Jasper’s voice commanded, “Now.”  
Marc sprang to life. He drew his blaster, bounded forward and leapt onto the stage, aiming the laser pointer straight at the incubus’s head. Jasper did the same on his left, surrounding him. The crowd gasped and murmured as Trent stopped short, his jaw clenching.  
“Freeze!” Marc ordered. “Trackers! Raise your arms above your head and drop any weapons!”  
The incubus rolled his eyes and did as he was told. Marc kept the blaster aimed firmly at his head while Jasper read him his rights and put on his cuffs. As soon as they tightened around his wrists, Trent’s eyes went from a human blue to glowing red. His skin went black, and long, curling ram’s horns sprouted from his scalp. His feet bent and distorted to become cloven hooves, and from his back unfolded a pair of black, leathery wings. He snarled, baring his serrated teeth and forked tongue. His disguise had been completely disabled by the cuffs. The whole club stared in mute terror at the sight of the incubus in his true form.  
Marc and Jasper shrugged. Same shit, different day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be two chapters, but I need a little time to fine-tune the extra steamy parts, so here's something to hold ya until that's done ;)))

Sirens wailed outside of Prism. Clubgoers milled around, some telling local news about what they had just seen. Just minutes ago, everyone had watched Prism’s owner be forced into the back of a cop car.  
“So, the owner, Santino what’s-his-face, is totally going to jail for transactions with and informed employment of a Class I demon, so his whole reason this club blew up was actually crazy illegal. Guess Samson’s hunch was right,” Marc said, walking down the sidewalk with Jasper. “Also, he might have to go into witness protection or something because the incubus wants to kill him. But I guess they’ll deal with that later.”  
Jasper whistled. “Hell of a night.”  
“Seriously! I’ve been on some crazy cases, but this one was, well...awesome.”  
Jasper glanced down at him, looking him over. “Hey...you okay?”  
Marc sobered a bit. “Yeah. I really am. I mean, that was scary, and gross, but you came to the rescue, right?”  
Jasper’s lips tightened. “He’s always been like that. Jack. He thinks if he lends you money or even so much as cheers you up, your ass is his to take. What a creep. I hate to think what would have happened if I’d shown up any later…”  
“Then don’t,” Marc chided. “Nothing happened. So it’s okay.”  
After a moment, Jasper softened. “Yeah. It’s okay.”  
They came to the rental car and hopped in. Marc let out a long, exhausted sigh. “I’m so ready to sleep,” he said.  
“Take a nap on the way,” Jasper replied. “It’s about a half an hour to the motel. And then you can have the best sleep of your goddamn life.”  
They pulled out of the parallel parking spot and headed off down the road. But even when they reached the repetitive lull of the highway, Marc found he couldn’t doze off. He was too keyed up and couldn’t stop thinking about what Jasper had said earlier, in the bathroom. “You’re mine.”  
He twisted and turned, trying not to feel his red-hot blush. God, he’d loved the sound of it.  
“So, Fangs.”  
He looked over. Jasper stared forward. “What’s eating you?”  
Marc blinked. “Uh, wha--”  
“And don’t play dumb, ‘cause I know there’s something. You said you were over Jack, so I’ll let that go. But there’s been something going on all night.”  
Marc was silent, frankly stunned by his forwardness.  
“You gonna talk to me about it?”  
Okay, there was really no easy way out of this. Marc took a deep breath and said, “I would. Really, I would, if...if I could.”  
“Why can’t you?”  
“Eh...conflict of interest.”  
“Marc, seriously,” Jasper pressed, looking away from the road to meet Marc’s eyes for just a moment. “As scouting partners, we can’t do secrets. And as best friends, I’d hope that we wouldn’t anyway.”  
Best friends, Marc thought. Fuck. Fuck.  
Jasper merged off the highway onto a small road with no streetlights. Darkness closed in on them both, leaving only the faint blue glow of the console. “It’s...it’s not like I enjoy keeping this bottled up, alright?”  
“So don’t.”  
Marc clenched his teeth. “I really don’t have a choice.”  
Jasper sighed through his nose. “I can’t force you.”  
Only the heater running broke the silence. Then Jasper added, “But as soon as you get it off your chest, you’re gonna regret not having done it sooner.”  
You’re right as always, Marc thought sourly. His mind wandered back to Jack. That creep. But was much of a pervert as he was, Marc remembered what he’d said. “‘If you think he’s waiting on you to make a move, then make one.’”  
He remembered seeing Jasper entwined with Trent, not only feeling sick with jealousy, but kicking himself for letting Jasper get away.  
He remembered watching Jasper and Leo get together, watching them trade smiles and hallway kisses, and trying to be happy for his best friend while his stomach twisted and his heart ached.  
And he remembered waking up as a vampire for the first time with a dirty runaway by his side, a dirty runaway that looked like an angel and smiled like a sunbeam, and falling for him so hard that it felt more like he was flying.   
He never wanted to touch the ground again.  
“Jasper.”  
Jasper turned his head slightly, twitching his ears.  
Marc’s face burned and his heart seemed to be climbing out of his throat. “I...liked it. What you said.”  
Jasper was silent. Then, “What did I say?”  
“You…said…” Marc drew a shaking breath. “You said...that I’m yours. And I liked it.”  
Jasper barely indicated that he’d heard. Tension vibrated in the air. Marc stared forward, feeling as though he existed between worlds in that moment, between his confession and whatever would come after, nothing else said or done, only waiting.  
And then Jasper put the car into park, and stayed there.  
Marc glanced over, confused. “Uh, Jasper?”  
Jasper didn’t say a word. He stared into the middle distance for maybe five seconds and let his hands fall off the steering wheel.  
What happened next happened very fast.  
Jasper lunged, climbing halfway out of his seat, grabbed Marc by his collar and pulled him halfway out of his, and when they clumsily met in the middle, Jasper kissed him.  
Marc was gone. Jasper’s lips took his and the feeling stopped all rational thought dead in its tracks. He sat frozen, stunned motionless, but as if to convince himself this was real, he weakly began kissing back. His blood turned to fire as Jasper ran a thumb over his jaw, holding him tight, as if he would ever try to stop this.  
The hand at Marc’s jaw slid to the back of his neck and gripped tighter; then Jasper tentatively licked at his lip, oh, oh god. The kiss deepened and turned heavy as Marc opened his mouth for Jasper’s tongue and drew long, shaking gasps through his nose. He reached up to grasp at Jasper’s coat and moaned into his mouth, fuck, it felt so good. He wanted more, some nameless terrifying exhilarating more; he’d been aching for this, dying for it--  
A loud, sharp honk sounded behind the car and they flew apart. A pair of impatient headlights beamed through the back windshield. “Shit, shit,” Jasper said, and hurriedly hit the gas to pass through the stop sign and keep driving.  
Marc sat limply and tried to calm the pleasant shivers running through him. His lips tingled from gasping. His face burned.  
“S-sorry.”  
Jasper’s apology brought Marc down from the high slightly. “Sorry? Why?”  
“Because...I should’ve asked first.”  
“Well,” Marc murmured, “You don’t have to ask now.”  
Jasper stayed tense. “I want to hear you say it.”  
“Say what?”  
“Say you want this. That you want it with me.”  
After all that, he was going to have to confess out loud anyway? Marc groaned inwardly and blushed harder, but stuttered out, “I-I want this. With you. A...a lot.”  
Marc saw Jasper relax slightly out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he even smiled a bit.  
“Motel’s five minutes away, then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the unresolved sexual tension becomes resolved sexual tension.  
> I may or may not edit this bitch _heavily_. Also this was originally gonna be a twoshot, but ideas happened. Now its looking more like five chapters total. And the smut ain't over yet.

Five minutes later couldn’t seem to come fast enough. They parked in front of a nondescript, white walled motel, pulled their overnight luggage out of the backseat and hopped out of the car. Marc circled around the hood next to Jasper as he locked the doors, and his heart fluttered but he reached up and pulled Jasper down for a kiss.  
“Mmph!”  
Jasper hesitated but Marc felt his lips curve into a smile, and then he was being backed up against the car door and kissed harder. Jasper’s hands latched onto Marc’s hips, then wandered upwards to brush under his shirt and press against his skin. The start of a moan caught in Marc’s throat and it hit him that this was what it was supposed to feel like. He didn’t want to stop; he wasn’t afraid. He was getting rapidly addicted to this feeling and he knew that was how it should be.  
Jasper pulled back for air. “Okay, okay,” he said, short of breath and red-faced, but grinning. “Let’s try to make it inside the room first.”

The inside of the motel room was sparsely furnished and not particularly comfortable-looking. The two twin beds topped with musty comforters took up most of the floor space, save a vinyl chair in the corner, a cabinet with a TV alongside the far wall, and a small nook with two sinks and a door that probably hid the half-bath.  
Jasper was at the front desk checking in while Marc stood alone in the room. He trembled slightly as he sat down on the stiff mattress. The silence pressed down on him.  
Jasper had kissed him. Jasper had kissed him. The thought knocked the air out of his chest. And he’d kissed back, and now they were here, about to be alone in a motel room all night.  
Marc’s heart pounded so hard he almost felt dizzy. The confession really hadn’t done a thing. What the hell? All the anxiety from earlier came back in spades, just in different forms. What was Jasper after? Was he really ready for whatever was about to happen? He was still the same clueless virgin as always; what made him think he could handle this? Fuck. _Fuck._  
The door swung open and Marc jumped a mile. Jasper ambled in, swinging the room key around his finger. He looked over at Marc with a bit of a grin as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it on a hook, but then his expression fell. “Fangs? You alright?”  
Marc swallowed hard and tried to stop his voice from shaking. “Yeah, fine.”  
“Hey…” Jasper began, and sat down beside him. Marc tried to ignore how his stomach twisted nervously. “Are you still in? You can back out any time, you know.”  
Marc nodded. “Y-Yeah! I’m just…I dunno, making myself nervous, is all.”  
Jasper made a thoughtful noise in his throat and closed his hand over Marc’s. The shiver it sent up his spine flooded him with conflict. He really wasn’t sure if he was prepared for this, but when it came down to it, would he even want to stop?  
“No need to be nervous,” Jasper said softly, then reached up to brush Marc’s chin and tilt it towards him.  
“How’s this?” he asked, and kissed him again. This one was different, a slow burn that seemed to melt Marc from the inside out. He was being so gentle, like he might break him, but the tension in his body said he was barely holding back.  
They parted, and Marc breathed, “That’s…good.”  
“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. We don’t even have to do anything,” Jasper murmured, and ran his hand down the length of Marc’s arm. Marc’s hair stood on end.  
“But,” Jasper continued, “I think I know what you want, and you’re just scared to ask for it.”  
He grinned mischievously and pecked Marc on the nose. Marc flushed, his insides flipped upside down. Jasper was right; he was absolutely terrified to ask for it but he needed it.  
“Fangs, after what happened tonight, I’m not moving a muscle until you tell me. So? What do you have in mind?”  
Marc sucked in air like it hurt to find it, and in an instant decided that he wanted this more than he was scared shitless.  
“Do whatever you want with me.”  
Jasper perked an eyebrow and his lips flattened skeptically. “Aw, come on.”  
“I-I mean it!” Marc stuttered. “I have no idea what I’m doing. I don’t know what I want except for you to just…do…something. Anything.”  
He swallowed hard. “I don’t know how this should work, or how to make this feel right, so…”  
Jasper watched him thoughtfully, then slowly smiled. “Okay. I get it.”  
Marc blinked, about to speak, but Jasper gathered Marc in his arms roughly and lifted him. Marc yelped when his back hit the mattress hard and made the springs squeak in protest. Jasper climbed on top of him, holding him down with his weight and gazing into his eyes playfully. Marc felt like screaming, fainting and running for the hills all at once, and he had never once thought that sheer terror could feel so good. Jasper leaned in close and whispered in a dark, soft voice, “Want me to show you?”  
Marc’s voice had vanished, but so had all his reason. He wasn’t thinking anymore about anything but how perfect it felt to be pinned underneath Jasper, completely at his mercy, and he nodded his consent.  
Jasper said nothing, but just fell forward and kissed him again, and this one was yet again different from the others. His lips on Marc’s were slow and sinuous, his breath was soft, but it started building into something hard and insistent. Jasper’s tongue pressed into his mouth and tasted him, and Marc finally managed to raise his tongue back and match him. Jasper shuddered when he did; Marc felt it through his whole body, and with a little thrill he realized just how badly Jasper wanted this too. Was it the same for him? Was Jasper getting hard in his jeans like Marc was over every brush of their lips and teeth? Was he just as desperate for this?  
Marc broke away and gasped for air, but even as he did Jasper didn’t pull back. Jasper kissed his cheek, his temple, his earlobe, his jaw—  
Suddenly it all stopped. Marc looked up and saw Jasper staring at his neck, his expression grim. “Wh-what’s the matter?”  
Jasper reached up and brushed a thumb over a spot on Marc’s neck, and a faint throb of pain startled Marc. “He bruised you,” Jasper said quietly.  
Marc blinked and his eyes went wide. “Oh.”  
Jasper shrank back, averting his eyes. “Sorry. I’ll be gentle.”  
“Wait, no…” Marc protested. He’d be damned if he let what Jack had done change how this went.  
“Don’t be gentle. Do whatever you want.”  
Jasper paused, and Marc shivered as he watched glowing, urgent need creep into his yellow eyes.  
“Whatever I want?”  
“Yeah.”  
Jasper leaned in, pressed his lips to Marc’s ear, and hissed, “In that case, I want to bruise you harder. I want to mark you up better than he ever could, because you’re _mine._ ”  
Marc’s knees would have buckled if he had been standing. Yes, yes, god yes, I’m yours, all yours, he said like a mantra in his head. Then Jasper closed his lips over Marc’s throat and sucked a dark spot onto the smooth skin.  
“Ahh…ahh!”  
Jasper laved his tongue over the bruise, then left another just below it, then another. Between marks Jasper’s sharp teeth scraped his throat and gentle brushes of his lips countered the pain. Marc nearly screamed. “Fuck, fuck, ah, _ah!_ ”  
“Too much?” Jasper asked, his voice husky.  
“No, no, it’s…wow, uh, it’s nice…”  
Jasper sucked beneath Marc’s jawline in a way that made him choke on his voice and stiffen, not sure if he wanted more or less. But either way, Jasper kept giving him more.  
As Jasper worked over his throat Marc felt his hands work feverishly at the buttons on his shirt. Thrills ran up his spine; he shuddered with mute anticipation while Jasper leaned back to work faster.  
“Okay?”  
“Yeah,” Marc gasped.  
Jasper’s gaze softened and he half-smiled. “I’ve seen you practically naked before, Fangs. You can relax a little.”  
Marc squinted indignantly. “Not quite like this.”  
“Mm. Wanted to, though. Like this.”  
Blinking, Marc shuffled. “Yeah?”  
“Uh huh. No matter how many times, though…”  
Jasper interrupted himself to undo the last of the buttons and pull Marc’s shirt apart, exposing him from the waist up. “Yeah, that’s always beautiful.”  
God, Jasper looked like he wanted to eat Marc alive. He felt even the tips of his ears burning red and he squirmed. But then Jasper busied himself with pulling off his tank top and tossing it aside, and Marc marveled for what must have been the hundredth time at his body. A lean frame with smooth tawny skin and tattoos all over; roses on his shoulders, a geometric bird shape stretching across his chest, armbands on each bicep and the Libra symbol on the inside of his left arm.  
Jasper ran a rough hand over his chest and down his stomach, and Marc slowly stopped caring about being stared at if Jasper would just keep touching him like that. He dissolved into shivers; his eyes slid half-shut.  
Then they flew back open when Jasper ran a thumb over his nipple. Oh.  
“Wha—ah!!”  
Jasper’s smile turned considerably more devious, and then started rolling and pinching Marc’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger. God, god, that felt fucking good, almost too good because the pleasure flickering through his chest was getting him so hard it hurt. Marc’s hips twitched and he gasped pitifully.  
“Hah, ngh…”  
“You like me touching you, Fangs?” Jasper murmured in a low, dark voice. Marc shivered at the sound. “Yesss,” he groaned without caring in the slightest how pitiful he sounded.  
“Like this?” Jasper asked, and the hand not playing at Marc’s chest slid downward to tentatively stroke between his legs. Marc’s whole body seized up and he gasped. Even through his jeans, the touch felt so good his toes curled. “Oh, fuck!”  
Jasper paused, watching carefully. “You okay?”  
“Yes, fine, just…”  
“Just what?”  
Marc wanted to scream. Jasper really didn’t trust himself; he was treating Marc like he’d break. What would it take for him to understand that he could break him and put him back together and break him again, he could tear him apart, he could do whatever he wanted? What could Marc possibly refuse when he wanted everything and anything Jasper had to give?  
Drawing in a trembling breath, Marc said, “Just _don’t stop_.”  
Jasper’s restraint must have snapped. Devilish lust verging on dangerous flooded his eyes and then he was tearing Marc’s jeans and boxers off in one swift pull. Marc froze, both petrified and thrilled, as Jasper loomed above and just drank in the sight of him. “Want it bad, huh?” he whispered.  
Marc tensed a bit at being literally laid bare, but his self-consciousness melted away when Jasper slowly trailed a finger up the underside of his aching cock. He bit his lip to keep from groaning and betraying how good such a gentle touch felt, but then Jasper wrapped his hand around him and he couldn’t stop himself. He bit his lip and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets underneath him. “Ahh, god!”  
Sparks were flying in Marc’s brain; he’d never been touched like this and Jasper’s warm hands on him felt worlds different from his own. A wave of heat crashed over him with every firm stroke. “Uh, ahhh…”  
“You’re pretty noisy, dude,” Jasper said, half-smiling.  
Marc caught his breath. “S-sorry, should I--?”  
“No,” Jasper cut him off, “I like that,” and then oh, _fuck_ , he ducked his head down and flicked his tongue over the tip of Marc’s cock, swiping away a drop of precome. A startled but pleased shudder swept over him, and just as he was thinking this was too much; that he couldn’t possibly handle more, Jasper’s mouth slid onto his cock and sucked. The room seemed to disappear around Marc and floor fell out from underneath them for a moment. The pleasure was deep, intense, and Marc moaned through it desperately.  
Jasper reached up and ran his hands over Marc’s flat stomach and jutting hipbones, as if to steady him, before tentatively taking Marc into the back of his throat, and Marc nearly fell apart. His tongue ring, god help him, he’d forgotten about the tongue ring. The feeling of soft heat and cold metal was driving Marc wild; he writhed underneath Jasper and tried desperately to reign himself in. “Sh-shit…”  
Jasper perked his eyebrows amusedly and pulled back slowly, only to swirl his tongue over the tip of Marc’s cock in a way that made him have to choke back a scream, then swallowed him back down like it was nothing. Marc was going to die; that was it, he couldn’t survive anything that felt this impossibly good. A few more moments of Jasper’s mouth working at him had searing heat radiating through his hips and legs and he felt a tight, delicious coiling in his core.  
“F-fuck, it’s too—I’m gonna—!”  
Partly to Marc’s horror and partly to his bliss, Jasper didn’t relent, but instead switched to slow, torturous strokes of his tongue that had Marc arching straight off the bed, tearing at the sheets, desperate for it to either stop or never end—and then it ended.  
“Can’t have that just yet,” Jasper said frankly as he sat back, straddling Marc’s calves. Marc laid there, eyes and hair equally wild, catching his breath in thin gasps. He watched a twinkle come into Jasper’s eyes, a decidedly mischievous one, but it was really more attractive than frightening. Jasper pivoted himself around and got up to rummage through his duffel bag lying on the carpet by the bed. After a second he produced a small bottle of something, which he tossed onto the mattress. He slid back onto the bed with a bashful grin.  
“I maybe came prepared for a one-night stand with someone from the club,” he explained. “There’s also condoms, but you’re presumably clean, so…”  
Marc propped himself up on his elbows, gawking at the bottle, and tried to catch his mind up with what was going on. Oh. Oh holy hell.  
“You look scared.”  
Swallowing thickly, Marc sat still as his mind raced. Wow, this was moving quickly, but was he even surprised? Hadn’t he asked Jasper to show him how this works? Hell, hadn’t he fantasized about this exactly, breathlessly sliding his fingers inside himself and imagining Jasper taking him?  
“Hey, we can stop, or slow down.”  
“No,” Marc interrupted his own thoughts. “If I keep holding back I’ll lose my nerve, so just…do this. Please.”  
Jasper studied Marc’s face for a moment, crept forward on all fours to catch his lips in a short kiss that turned into a long one, then pressed him slowly backward into the mattress while spreading his legs. Marc went still, feeling exposed and vulnerable.  
Slick lube poured out of the bottle when Jasper turned it over onto the fingers of his left hand. “Try this out,” he said softly, and pressed a coated finger to Marc’s tight entrance.  
Marc shivered; the lube was cold and this felt weird. By reflex his legs drew up, trying to close, but Jasper’s firm grip held them open. He found he kind of liked that sensation, of being totally unable to resist but knowing Jasper wouldn’t hurt him. He trusted him so much it was hard to actually wrap his mind around, and he probably wasn’t quite emotionally ready for this, but Jasper would make it feel right, he knew it for a fact.  
The finger at his hole pressed harder and moved in slow, small circles. Oh. Wow.  
“Ah, unhhh…”  
Jasper’s double-fangs flashed as he grinned. “You like that?”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Marc panted out. Holy fuck. This really was a kind of slow torture.  
Then Jasper slid the finger inside in one smooth motion, and the gentle burn made Marc throw his head back and bite his lip just shy of hard enough to draw blood. He needed this but harder, deeper.  
After the ease of the first, Jasper pressed in his middle finger alongside the index, and Marc hissed through clenched teeth. That one came with a sting.  
But as Jasper worked, heat flickered upward through Marc’s middle and made him squirm. The gentle, shallow thrusts were making his eyes glaze over and his cock went rigid again.  
“You doing okay?”  
“I—more. I want it…”  
“You want it, eh?” Jasper growled, and then forced a third finger inside.  
“Ah, fuck!” The pain was real now, and he gritted his teeth trying to take it. He knew it hurt before if felt good. He just needed more, now.  
“You’re opening up so well,” Jasper mused. “You’re really ready for it…”  
He slid his fingers in and out a number of times, letting the tension and need rise slowly, and then strategically curled them. Marc saw stars and his limbs went weak.  
“Yes, _there—!_ ”  
Jasper didn’t need to be told twice. He brushed against Marc’s prostate with a perfect rhythm and listened to the steadily louder moans it wrenched out of him. Marc felt as though he was melting from the waist down, falling to pieces completely. His cock throbbed, his head spun, and even as he felt he was drowning in the mix of pleasure and pain, it still wasn’t enough.  
Then, all at once, every overwhelming sensation stopped. Feeling sort of whiplashed, Marc blinked as the haze in his mind cleared and saw Jasper leaning back, working at his belt. Before he could register what was happening, Jasper slid his tight leather pants off his hips and Marc got his first look at what Jasper had to offer. He stared openly, too stunned to even feel shy.  
“…God _damn._ ”  
“Heh, yeah,” Jasper said with a slightly embarrassed grin. “Never had a partner that didn’t like me. Check it out.”  
He gripped himself so as to show off the underside, and Marc counted six gleaming studs, three on each side. Jasper had both a huge cock and a ladder piercing to go with it, and the whole image of him in that moment, raw, focused and craving, was the most terrifying and gorgeous thing Marc had ever seen.  
Jasper stepped off the bed and finished taking off his jeans. Marc watched in mute anticipation as he hurriedly poured some lube into his palm and began slicking himself up, letting out a just-barely-perceptible hiss.  
After only a few impatient strokes, he lunged forward and pulled Marc by his hips to the edge of the mattress until he nearly hung off of it.  
“Woah—!”  
Marc yelped, but instantly fell quiet as Jasper spread his legs and slotted his hips between them. He bent over the bed slowly, pressing Marc downwards and letting their lips meet, slowly, then with building fervor. The delicious slide of Jasper’s lips on his emboldened Marc, and desperately needing to take this further, he slowly and experimentally rolled his hips upward. Their cocks brushed together briefly, and the shudder that swept through both of them set them slowly grinding together. The feeling was electric; Marc could feel the cold metal in sharp contrast to Jasper’s heated skin, and it made him want to grind on him until they both finished right there.  
Jasper’s warm breath gushed over Marc’s ear. “What do you want?”  
Marc caught his breath, but only just. “Huh?  
“What do you want me to do?”  
He felt a flush overtake him; why, why wouldn’t Jasper just make this easy for him? “You know what I want.”  
Jasper reached down between them and started pumping Marc’s cock with a slow, steady pace. “You won’t get it until you tell me.”  
Marc twisted underneath him from the restrained pleasure. “Jasper, please…” he groaned.  
“Say it.”  
He really nearly did scream this time. He wanted all of Jasper, wanted him more than air, and wanted everything he’d do to him, and would never, never refuse; what else was there to say?  
“You want me to fuck you, Fangs?”  
Marc’s eyes flew open and words came pouring out from his lips in the form of gasps. “Yes, god, yes, just fuck me, _fuck_ me...”  
“That’s all I needed to hear,” Jasper said as he pulled back, still looming over Marc, and lifted his hips just a bit to press against his entrance.  
Their eyes met, and an intensely vulnerable second began where Marc saw a strange look in Jasper’s gaze. There was something like amazement there alongside his usual amused glint, an expression of heartache, of deep affection, of fear, but most of all, of hunger.  
Then the second passed, and Jasper pressed harder, insistently, and Marc could feel his body resisting, but all at once something gave, and—oh. Oh.  
Marc’s mouth fell open in a silent cry as Jasper’s cock pressed inside him, stretching him wide and going deep. The pain was incredible, almost blinding. The undercurrent of intense pleasure only just barely kept him steady.  
“…Fangs? Marc?”  
Marc came back to himself and noticed Jasper still propped up on top of him, looking scared. “Is it too much? You’re crying.”  
He blinked and wiped at his eyes, and his hand came away wet. He must have been tearing up. “Woah. I am.”  
“Are you okay? I don’t have to—“  
Marc shook his head resolutely, trying to steady himself. “No, no, keep going.”  
He felt Jasper slide out part of the way, and had to let himself get used to that. Okay. That felt okay.  
Then Jasper’s abs flexed in preparation for a thrust. Marc clenched his teeth and braced himself and…oh. That hadn’t been nearly so bad. Then he slid out again, and this time it was easy.  
The next thrust went _deep._  
“Anhhh!”  
“Okay?” Jasper breathed, and Marc could tell from the tension in his body that he was barely holding back from ravaging him. The idea was not unwelcome.  
“Yes, yes,” Marc gasped. Jasper quickened his pace just slightly, easing into a rhythm bit by bit. Marc felt himself relaxing around it when it came deeper and deeper, just barely painful now, and noticed that it only felt better the deeper it went.  
“Ngh, ah, yeah, like that…”  
“More?”  
“Yesss,” Marc nearly sobbed.  
Then with one thrust Jasper buried himself inside Marc to the hilt.  
“Oh, god!” Marc tossed his head back and tried not to scream. It hurt, it felt incredible, he was losing his mind. Jasper sat there for an agonizing moment letting him adjust, then picked up a razor sharp pace that erased any hope Marc had of not screaming.  
“Fff _fuck!_ ”  
“Jesus, Fangs, the whole motel doesn’t need to know about it.”  
“Like you’re not making any noise,” Marc retorted, but dissolved into shivers when one thrust hit an especially nice spot. Oh, god, this was starting to actually get somewhere. Red-hot friction built and grew with each thrust and it had Marc achingly hard.  
“I kinda like hearing you scream, though,” Jasper mused, and as if inspired, he gripped Marc’s hips and pulled him further down onto his cock, driving himself impossibly deep and starting to truly fuck him. The old bedsprings squeaked and the bed frame hit the wall in time with the rough, sharp thrusts, and there was definitely no question in either room beside them what was going on in theirs, but they both scarcely could have cared less.  
Marc gave up on speaking and let himself moan openly and desperately. Nothing had ever felt so good, so punishing and so intense at once. He felt taken over and torn apart and he never wanted to recover  
Jasper paused for a second to adjust slightly, then thrust back into Marc at a new angle.  
“ _Ahhh!_ ”  
The pleasure of it curled Marc’s toes. There it was again, that spot that made stars explode behind his eyelids, and Jasper started hitting it on every thrust. He was fairly sure this was going to kill him, but at this point, stopping would do the same.  
Jasper’s arms which kept him propped up started shaking at the elbows, so he returned them to Marc's hips, where he seized him so tightly Marc was sure it would leave bruises. He watched with wide eyes as Jasper’s breath grew frantic and his eyes flashed. Normally so composed and confident, he seemed to be coming apart at the seams. He let himself fall forward and buried his face in Marc’s neck.  
“God, you look good, and you feel even better."  
Marc’s insides clenched at the sound of Jasper muttering lustful praise in his ear. He wondered again if Jasper was feeling the same deep, relentless pleasure as him. He wanted to see it. He wanted to watch Jasper needing him. He reached up and grasped at his bare back, then tentatively dug the points of his sharp nails into his skin.  
Jasper honest-to-god growled like an animal before thrusting into Marc with a new edge of desperation. The pace sent Marc spiraling over the top; he let his legs spread further and dragged his nails down Jasper’s back, leaving raised red lines in their tracks.  
“Yeah, ah, more, _harder,_ ” Marc begged, and Jasper readily complied, then paired the brutal rhythm with pressing his hand gently into the base of Marc’s throat.  
Marc really did enter heaven when Jasper started choking him. That was it, that was what he wanted, Jasper claiming him, dominating him, fucking him, fucking him, _fucking him_ —  
He had never in his life crested for this long without actually coming. He straddled an absolutely torturous edge.  
Jasper kept him pinned to the mattress by his neck and hips as he worked. “I can see on your face how much you love this. How bad you want it.”  
He dove forward and started peppering Marc’s chest and throat with messy, open-mouthed kisses as his long black hair fell in every direction. He seemed to be making a low purring sound as he did, but when Marc turned to listen, he heard him muttering against his skin in between kisses, “Mine. Mine. Mine.”  
Marc trembled all over, yes, he was his, yes, yes, yes.  
Jasper reached down, still kissing Marc ceaselessly, and wrapped his hand back around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.  
Marc’s moans kicked back up. White hot flames gathered in the middle of his hips and through his thighs, coiled in his stomach and tightened.  
Then when Jasper kept stroking him, kissing him, fucking him through it, he finally broke.  
"Ah, ah, oh, oh god, oh god, oh _god--!!_  
Marc screamed as he came, bucking his hips and curling his toes, riding waves of exhausting bliss that threatened to drown him. He went weak underneath Jasper as he kept thrusting, and watched his face contort beautifully with the pleasure of it.  
“Uh, ah, F-Fangs—oh, oh, oh!“  
Jasper’s hips stuttered and then he stilled, coming deep inside Marc as he threw his head back in a silent, blissed-out cry, then shuddered and went limp.  
They both collapsed in a gasping pile in the mattress. Jasper gently pulled out of Marc, so as not to hurt him, then rolled off him and fell flat on his back, trying to catch his breath.  
They laid in silence that was half-stunned, half-relieved.  
“That…finally happened,” Jasper said.  
Marc just nodded wordlessly.  
“Fun?”  
Marc couldn’t help but smile slightly, his mouth still hanging open as he gasped for air. “Ask me again when I can move my legs.”  
“Didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”  
“It hurt a lot at first, but that didn’t last long.”  
“You’re bound to be sore tomorrow, at any rate.”  
“Eh. Worth it,” Marc said, letting his eyes shut slowly. He was exhausted.  
“Bedtime?” Jasper asked, reading his thoughts as always.  
“Sounds aces.”  
Marc slowly pivoted up into a sitting position and slid off the bed. He winced. He was already sore as the devil.  
“Wow. Check out my back,” Jasper said.  
Marc turned to see Jasper’s back criss-crossed with angry red scratches. In some spots droplets of blood seeped out of the broken skin. The smell intoxicated him and his mouth went dry.  
Without really thinking about it, he leaned in and pressed his lips to one of the shallow cuts, and darted his tongue out for a small taste. The heady, warm, animal taste of Jasper’s blood bloomed over his palate and gave him pleasant chills.  
“…Did you just _taste_ me?”  
Marc couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist.”  
Jasper swatted at him playfully. “Away, ye bloodsucking fiend.”  
“What’re you gonna do, stake me?”  
Jasper opened his mouth in a suggestive grin, seemed to think better of it, and said, “Too easy.”  
A burnt-out haze clouded Marc’s mind while they both got ready for bed. He threw on his sweatpants as pajamas and slid under the covers, and Jasper followed soon after, shutting off the light as he did.  
“Hey, c’mere,” Jasper murmured, his voice hushed in the darkness.  
Marc shuffled in closer and felt Jasper patting the mattress between them.  
“Be my little spoon.”  
Marc gave a shy chuckle and turned around, letting Jasper pull him in and mesh their bodies together. Submitting to the role of the little spoon so easily was sort of embarrassing, but damn did he feel safe. He reached up to let his fingers brush Jasper’s, and a strong, almost painful tug of affection pulled at his heart. He didn’t deserve this. These things didn’t happen to him.  
“Jasper?”  
“Mm?”  
Marc didn’t really know what he was going to say until he said it. “Th—thank you.”  
“For what?”  
For what? “Everything, kinda.”  
“Why?”  
“Because…” he started, only half-knowing where he might finish, but knowing he had to say this, no matter how ineloquent or faltering it turned out. “You’re my best friend, and I owe you so much more than I think you realize.”  
“You don’t owe me a thing.”  
“I owe you my life, some of my sanity, ten bucks I think, and like…just, every insane, incredible thing I’ve seen and done with you since we met.”  
Marc couldn’t avoid memories bubbling up as he talked. Several years of loneliness and slogging through joyless days, weeks, and months, the routine misery of school, the persistent vacant fog in his mind that made him a phantom among the living. Hiding, going hungry, digging at his wrists in dark corners with sharp edges, trying to jump-start his ability to feel anything.  
Then graduation, and then White Flame, and then Jasper, dancing and singing and flashing and blossoming, all effortless, infectious charm, and how he fell hard, fast and out of nowhere for all of it.  
“I’ve been in some dark places; nothing like you, but enough to make it kind of crazy how good things are now. I’ve basically just come around to letting myself be happy again, and a lot of that is because of you, because I can't help but be happy when you're around.”  
Marc cringed inwardly and wondered if he should quit while he was ahead. But no, after tonight, he was done tiptoeing around.  
“I guess what I’m saying is, thanks for being the best thing that ever happened to me.”  
He fell quiet and held his breath. Maybe that had been too much.  
Jasper broke the silence first. “Remember when Trey was dying?”  
Marc blinked. His ex? “Yeah.”  
“Well, he asked about you. What you were to me, and all.”  
“What did you tell him?”  
“I told him that I was hopelessly, ridiculously crazy about you, and eventually I was gonna let you know. But that I didn’t know how. I wanted it to be perfect and I knew I’d fall short.”  
Frankly stunned, Marc laid there flustered and quiet.  
“Know what he told me?”  
“What?”  
“He said that all we are is the connections we make, and the chances to make them are always passing by. They aren’t always perfect, and the connections won’t be either. But you’ll always regret letting the special ones get away from you.”  
Jasper’s hand uncurled and clasped Marc’s, their fingers locking together.  
“I didn’t get a perfect chance tonight, but I wasn’t gonna let someone as special as you get away.”  
Marc fairly hated himself for it, but he felt nearly about to cry. This one thing had finally fallen into place, and god it felt great.  
They laid there motionless under the covers, shoulders rising and falling, amidst musty sheets, humming ceiling fan and the faint glow through the window of a neon sign outside.  
“Hey. What’s the nicest thing you have to wear?”  
Marc thought about it sleepily. “Um, probably a button down and slacks?”  
“Lame, but that’s what you’ll wear when I take you out for Chinese this Friday. Not talking Panda Express, neither.”  
“We’re already doing dates?”  
“It’s overdue and you know it. I’ve got lost time to make up for. Get ready to get the shit dated out of you.”  
Marc smiled broader than he would have if it weren’t dark. “Okay, but only if I get to pick something on Netflix after. Maybe the original _The Fly._ ”  
“I've fallen for such a nerd."


End file.
